First Kiss
by Sure-chan
Summary: Las diferentes situaciones donde se dio el primer beso de diferentes parejas. También hay Yaoi. Drables
1. Chapter 1

Lo se. Se que estarán pensando: Y otro fic más -.-´. Es que es un vicio T.T Pero ahora prometo y juro que actualizare TODOS mis fics a tiempo. O si no: Nunca más entraré a Fanfiction y botare todas las cosas de Naruto que hay en mi cuarto (ToT, Mi banda de Konoha)

Bien, este fic lo actualizare día por medio. ¡Dejen reviews y arigato a los que están leyendo ahora n.n!

**First Kiss**

**Capitulo 1: LeexTen: Raro**

Raro.

Su equipo era raro.

Más que raro, diferente.

Después de todo, todos tenían diferentes personalidades. Neji era el frío. Ella… ¿la…simpática? Y Lee, pues Lee era el alegre.

See, el era el alegre, todo el día con esa sonrisa adornando su cara. Pero cuando se ponía a hablar de la flor de la juventud… ¡Oh vamos, TenTen! ¿No puede hablar por horas cierto?

…

Retiro lo dicho. **Si **puede hablar por horas. ¡Oh, Por dios. ¿Cómo lo callo? … Ya lo se.

Ahí, en el campo de entrenamiento, Donde estaba el grupo de Gai-sensei, TenTen besó a Lee.


	2. NejixHina: Dulce

Hola! Siento mucho no haber aclarado que eran Drables. Pues ya lo saben xDD Gracias por sus reviews y sigan enviando más, diciéndome que pareja quieren que ponga en el próximo, si quieren después repito las parejas.

Ahora el capítulo n.n

**First Kiss**

**Capitulo 1: NejixHina: Dulce**

Dulce.

Su personalidad era dulce.

Ella era dulce.

Y ahora iba a averiguar si también sabía dulce.

Ahora era el momento exacto para averiguarlo.

Y cando Neji besó a Hinata, en ese mismo segundo donde rozó sus labios, supo que sabía dulce.

Supo que no había disfrutado tanto el dulce como ahora.

Sin embargo, lo más importante, era que supo que amaba el dulce.


	3. SasuxSaku: Dolor

Aquí otro capítulo de First Kiss. Espero les este gustando. A katsura-chan, lo siento pero no se escribir lemon u.u Gomen.

Miyuky-san: Dame tu mail para explicarte por allí, porque ahora estoy un poco ocupada :D

Ahora el capítulo.

**First Kiss**

**Capitulo 2: SasuxSaku: Dolor**

Dolor.

Su historia estuvo llena de dolor.

Un dolor que afecto a su mejor amigo.

Más aún también afecto a su maestro.

El dolor de alguien que parte.

Para quizás no verlo más.

El dolor de no poder ser más que un estorbo para tu primer amor.

Pero lo que todos saben menos ellos es que, no importa cuan dolorosa sea la historia, siempre tendrá un final feliz.


	4. NaruxSasu: Alegría

Hi n.n Me alegran sus reviews, pero díganme que pareja quieren ahora .

Aquí el cap.

**First Kiss**

**Capitulo 2: NaruxSasu: Alegría**

Alegría.

Eso es lo que caracterizaba a Naruto.

Una alegría radiante.

Que a veces llegaba a sofocar.

Pero fue esa alegría.

La que se ganó el lugar en un corazón.

Y no cualquier corazón.

El corazón de Sasuke.


	5. OrochimaruxKabuto: Quizá

Hola. Esta es la pareja que me dijo Azca-chan, aunque es un poco… rara. Pero bueno xD. Sigan diciéndome parejas.

Ahora el cap.

**First Kiss**

**Capitulo 3: OrochimaruxKabuto: Quizá**

Quizá.

Quizá fue su lealtad.

Quizá que siempre estuvo a su lado.

Quizá que siempre lo apoyo.

Quizá solo fue el destino.

Je, el irónico destino.

Quizá fue su forma de ser o de actuar.

La que lo hizo amarlo.


	6. KakashixSakura: Edad

Hola! Aquí el tan ansiado KakaxSaku ;) Sigan diciéndome parejas.

El cap

**First Kiss**

**Capitulo 4: KakashixSakura: Edad**

Edad.

La maldita edad.

La única diferencia entre ellos.

El único pretexto para los demás.

Pero que le importaba su opinión.

Que le importaba sus diferencias.

Que le importaba la edad.

Si la tenía a ella.


	7. NaruxHina: Personalidades

Bien, aquí el NaruHina. Espero les guste. Y sigan dejando sus parejas favoritas.

**First Kiss**

**Capitulo 5: NarutoxHinata: Personalidades**

Lo dulce y lo alegre.

Algo diferentes entre si.

Naruto amaba conocer personas nuevas.

Hinata odiaba tartamudear frente a ellas.

Para el Uzumaki, su vida era dulce.

Para la Hyuga, su vida era gris, pero cuanto desearía que fuera alegre.

Y lo más lindo.

Era que lo dulce y lo alegre se complementan perfectamente.


End file.
